Applicant admits there are numerous devices and methods to administer nitric oxide to a mammal. One of those devices contains a mask that surrounds the mammal's breathing orifices. This is a conventional method to deliver nitric oxide to a mammal. That method, however, would be impractical for delivering nitric oxide to a moving mammal, that simultaneously still has to breathe enormous quantities of air. The present invention solves this problem.